En la fría luz de la mañana
by Corazon De Piedra Verde
Summary: – Recuerda Sarah, si nos llegases a necesitar, sólo llámanos y estaremos aquí para ayudarte. Todos nosotros –le dijo cuándo se les unió en el abrazo. Ella le dio una mirada tierna como respuesta… y entonces abrió los ojos.
1. Capítulo I

**Disclaimer: **Laberinto / Labyrinth no me pertenece, sino a Jim Henson y compañía. Sólo la historia es mía.

**Summary: **− Recuerda Sarah, si nos llegases a necesitar, sólo llámanos y estaremos aquí para ayudarte. Todos nosotros –le dijo cuándo se les unió en el abrazo. Ella le dio una mirada tierna como respuesta… y entonces abrió los ojos.

* * *

**_I_**

* * *

_La habitación no era más que una enorme celebración. _

_¡Había ganado! ¡Derrotó al Rey de los Goblins y recuperó a su hermano! _

_La joven no hacía más bailar alegremente mientras sus amigos la felicitaban por su valentía y determinación. _

_Victoria. _

_Se sentía eufórica, invencible. Pero aun así, parecía que había algo que impedía que su dicha fuera completa…_

_Ludo y Sir Dydimus la fundieron en un abrazo. En un momento dado, Hoggle se acercó a ellos uniéndoseles, mientras le brindaba una mirada cálida:_

−_Recuerda Sarah, si nos llegases a necesitar, sólo llámanos y estaremos para ayudarte. Todos nosotros. _

_Ella le dio una mirada tierna como respuesta… _

Abrió los ojos repentinamente después de haberlos cerrado un momento, sintiéndose de nuevo en su cama y encontrándose sola en su habitación.

Ésta estaba a oscuras, iluminándose únicamente con la poca luz nocturna que entraba por la ventana. Se ayudó con los brazos para sentarse, cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió y vio como su padre entraba por ella. Ahora la habitación estaba más iluminada gracias a la luz del pasillo.

−Hola cariño, ¿te desperté? –se podía observar un poco de inseguridad en su rostro.

−No papá– Sarah puso los pies en el suelo, dejándole al hombre espacio a su lado para sentarse − ¿Qué haces despierto? –preguntó al verlo todavía vestido con el traje con el que salió con su madrastra a cenar. Después desvió la mirada.

−Acabamos de llegar. Irene está ya en nuestra habitación y yo sólo quería ver si aún estabas despierta. Gracias por cuidar de Toby…

Se quedaron en silencio, no sabiendo como romperlo. Robert Williams ciertamente era un hombre con mucha labia, pero cuando se trataba de su hija mayor ésta parecía evaporarse en momentos como ese o como el antes acontecido en las escaleras… concretamente desde la separación con su ex–mujer y su nuevo matrimonio. No podía ver muy bien su rostro dadas las condiciones de la habitación y porque ella parecía únicamente ver hacia un punto específico de forma ausente. Aun así se aventuró a pasar un brazo sobre sus hombros antes de decidirse a hablar.

−Sarah…- antes de poder decir más, la joven respondió volviéndose hacia él y abrazándolo fuertemente, casi con desesperación. Con algo de sorpresa por su parte, la sostuvo de igual forma.

_Parecía que las palabras sobraban. _

Así estuvieron por largos minutos, hasta que ella se apartó lentamente con algo de vergüenza. Su padre únicamente le sonrió en respuesta, mientras acariciaba su cabello.

− Buenas noches, Sarah− se levantó de la cama y camino de nueva cuenta hacia la puerta.

−Buenas noches− contestó en un susurro. Cuando la oscuridad en el cuarto de nueva cuenta fue completa, se levantó de la cama hasta caminar a su tocador buscando el pequeño libro rojo y encontrándolo sobre éste, en una esquina. Cuando lo tomó regresó al lecho nuevamente, mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza contra su pecho y cerraba por última vez los ojos esa noche.

* * *

**N/A:** _¡Tercer fic de Laberinto!... bueno, segundo porque el pasado fue crossover y creo que no cuenta :P Como sea, estoy de regreso y esta vez con un fic largo (¿?) No sé hacia dónde me llevará este experimento (de hecho de pensarlo siquiera me comienza a dar dolor de cabeza) porque en mi cabeza ciertamente todo es un revoltijo HORRIBLE, pero espero que con el transcurso del tiempo se vea hacia donde apunta la cosa y que esto no quede tan lioso o sin sentido. Daré mi mejor esfuerzo :)_

_Muchas gracias a los comentaron en __**Sueños. **__¡Enserio que leer sus comentarios me llenó de emoción y me sacaron muchas sonrisas! __**Luni, excentricaluli, Leeslie y WinterStories: en serio muchas gracias.**__ Así como también a todos los que leyeron o agregaron a favoritos o alertas o etc. xD_

_¡Nos seguimos leyendo! (pronto…espero) _


	2. Capítulo II

_**Disclaimer: **_Laberinto / Labyrinth no me pertenece, sino a Jim Henson y compañía. Sólo la historia es mía.

_**Summary: **_− Recuerda Sarah, si nos llegases a necesitar, sólo llámanos y estaremos aquí para ayudarte. Todos nosotros –le dijo cuándo se les unió en el abrazo. Ella le dio una mirada tierna como respuesta… y entonces abrió los ojos.

* * *

**II**

* * *

En la cocina se comenzaba a percibir el aroma del desayuno que en esos momentos Irene terminaba de preparar.

Robert se encontraba leyendo el periódico mientras el pequeño Toby jugaba con una pequeña sonaja en su sillita alta.

−Deberíamos llamar a Sarah para que baje a desayunar –comentó el hombre mientras dejaba el periódico en la mesa, irrumpiendo el silencio.

−Sabes cómo se pone cuando la despertamos temprano –respondió mientras servía los hot cakes recién hechos en un plato y preparaba una papilla para el bebé, a la vez que suspiraba de forma cansada. Sabía que Sarah evitaba las comidas familiares cada vez que podía, especialmente desde la llegada de Toby. No se necesitaba ser muy listo para saber que era a raíz de tener que compartir la mesa especialmente con ella. Y eso la hería profundamente, a pesar de la dura fachada que portaba para su hijastra, porque sabía que con la actitud de ambas también herían a su esposo con cada discusión, cada silencio incomodo, cada mirada resentida, cada ausencia a la hora de comer como una familia. Ella trató de ganarse su cariño, en serio lo hizo, pero con el tiempo llegó a resignarse a que Sarah jamás la aceptaría, ni siquiera como una amiga. No la culpaba, después de separarse de su madre de forma tan abrupta y a tan corta edad, pero aun así dolía −. Además, es muy temprano todavía para interpretar mi papel de la horrible madrastra, ¿no lo crees? –sonrió sin alegría.

Antes de que su marido comentara algo, se escucharon pasos y momentos después la silueta de Sarah apareció bajo el dintel de la puerta de la cocina, quedándose bajo ésta. Había cambiado su blusa blanca, chaleco dorado y jeans del día anterior por un pantalón de chándal y una camiseta que le venía grande. En su mirada se notaba inseguridad.

−Buenos días.

Ambos no pudieron esconder la sorpresa al verla. Robert fue el primero en hablar −.Buenos días cariño.

−Buenos días, Sarah.

Después de unos momentos de vacilación, la joven habló −… ¿puedo desayunar con ustedes?

Con una enorme sonrisa, su padre se levantó de la silla y caminó hacia ella –Por supuesto, ven siéntate –la condujo hasta una de las silla a su lado, donde tomó asiento.

Luego de poner todo el desayuno en la mesa, Irene también tomó asiento frente a Sarah y al lado de Toby, donde éste comenzaba a impacientarse. Eso hizo que una sonrisa tierna apareciera en el rostro de la mujer.

−Ya cariño, te daré tu desayuno…

−Puedo darle de comer, si quieres –interrumpió Sarah. Irene la observó un momento con extrañeza muy bien disimulada, pero aun así asintió suavemente.

−Su papilla está junto a la estufa.

La joven entonces caminó hasta tomar el pequeño plato y darse la vuelta para llegar hasta el bebé. Dejó el recipiente en la mesa y después se volvió hacia él, para tomarlo en brazos y sentarse de nuevo en su lugar, sosteniéndolo en su regazo. Tomó la cuchara y poco a poco comenzó a alimentarlo.

−Vaya, sí que tienes hambre, ¿eh? – rio al verlo comer de forma tan ávida –Con cuidado Toby, no quiero que te atragantes, ni que manches tu ropa. Sino tendremos que darte un baño.

El pequeño le devolvió la sonrisa, como si entendiese todo lo que su hermana le decía. Para los dos adultos, parecía mentira el comportamiento de la adolescente por lo que la observaban atentamente mientras comían.

Sin quitar los ojos del niño en sus brazos y sin dejar de alimentarlo, habló de nuevo – Irene…

− ¿Si?

−… lamento lo de ayer– dirigió su mirada hacia la mujer, con sinceridad. −No debí comportarme de esa forma… y tampoco creo que seas una horrible madrastra.

Al escuchar lo último, Irene se sorprendió para después sonreírle tenuemente−. Gracias Sarah, pero me temo que en parte tienes razón en estar molesta. Tu padre y yo hablamos anoche y creemos que nos hemos sobrepasado contigo con respecto a Toby. Después de todo eres una adolescente y no podemos disponer de ti cada vez que queramos, no eres una niñera sino su hermana –dejó la taza de café que sostenía sobre la mesa−. Además, es mucha responsabilidad cuidar de un niño tan pequeño.

−No me importa cuidar de él, en serio –se apuró a contestar −, es sólo que… yo… −quería decir tantas cosas, pero no se atrevía. Con un suspiro, agacho la mirada −… lo siento mucho.

Sabía lo que ese _lo siento_ significaba, por lo que no quiso presionarla. Se tomó un momento para responder−Yo también lo lamento –se levantó de la silla hasta acercarse a ella, para después servir un par de hot cakes y una vaso de jugo enfrente de ella. Sin poder evitarlo, le dio un apretón cariñoso en el hombro mientras esperaba inmediatamente después el típico gesto de rechazo, el cual nunca ocurrió. En cambio recibió una sonrisa tímida – Gracias por darle de comer, pero ahora es tiempo de que tú también desayunes. Parece un milagro, pero no quemé nada –bromeó mientras tomaba a Toby de entre los brazos de Sarah −. Anda, come antes de que se enfríe.

Mientras Sarah comía su desayuno y hablaba con su padre acerca del nuevo ciclo escolar que estaba por empezar, y después de dejar al pequeño en su sillita de nuevo, tomó los platos sucios dándose la vuelta hacia el fregadero. Se puso un par de guantes de hule y mientras comenzaba a lavarlos, la rubia mujer pensaba que posiblemente y de manera extraordinaria había acontecido un milagro en esa casa y que por fin las cosas estaban tomando su curso. No pudo evitar el que sus ojos se empañaran de lágrimas mientras no la observaban.

−A partir de ahora, todo cambiará para bien –susurró con una sonrisa.

_Desafortunadamente, no podría haber estado más equivocada._

* * *

_**N/A: **_¡Hola de nuevo! Segundo capítulo de esta extrañez de fic y esta vez un poco más largo. Creo que a partir de aquí empezará el meollo del asunto y además creo que también las actualizaciones serán un poco más frecuentes, por lo menos mientras no entro a la escuela (acabo de salir de vacaciones u.u… ¡aleluya! :3).

Muchas gracias a **Yakko99 **por el primer review. En serio que cuando vi tu comentario se me iluminó la cara con mi sonrisota de tonta ¡gracias! :) Y claro que he leído el fic de Winter, ¡es maravilloso! Lo que pasa es que soy tan ridícula y estúpidamente floja que hasta ahora no he dejado más reviews, además de que no había tenido tiempo para prácticamente nada. Pero ya me pondré al corriente con ella.

Y también gracias a **Jennyfer Fidalgo **por agregarme a favoritos y a alertas. Y por cierto, ¡Saludos hasta Brasil desde México! ;D

Espero no tardarme en el próximo capítulo. ¡Y graciasgraciasgraciaaaaaaaaaaas a todos!

¡Nos leemos! :)


End file.
